Childhood Friends - Unedited
by FTWDaddicted
Summary: Violet Johnson and Nick Clark - two friends since childhood that were no longer friends but they were still drawn to each other in their times of need. When the apocalypse starts the two find themselves there for each other once again but this time there would be no more drifting apart. The two were stuck with each other for as long as they survived the new world they now lived in.
1. Chapter 1

When Violet Johnson decided to major in psychology she never thought she would be stuck with the world's most boring professor. She loves the friends she's made in class and the challenge of trying to figure out the human mind but her professors monotone voice, sour look and an attitude letting the class know he would rather be anywhere else but there, slowly ruined her learning experiences. She was glad she only had a few months to go before the course ended and she had her masters in psychology.

It was her phone vibrating on the desk beside her book that brought her from her day dream as her professor rambled on about something he went on about three weeks again.

She picked it up to see she had a text from Alicia Clark, a close family friend.

 _'Can you skip class and come to the hospital. We found Nick.'_

Violet felt relief flood her body as she read the words 'we found Nick'. She was instantly filled with dread when and panic of not knowing the state he was be in.

Ignoring the disapproving glare of her professor, the only amount of emotion he ever displayed, she packed up her gear and pulled her car keys out of her bag before leaving the classroom, her friend Annabelle giving her a confused look.

As she walked towards the car park she found Alicia's name in her phones contact list and hit the call button. She didn't have to wait long for the teenager to answer her phone.

"I'm on my way. Please tell me he's alive." Violet pleaded through the phone.

 _"I_ _honestly_ _don't_ _get why you care so much still,_ _he's_ _been a complete ass to you in the last few months. I_ _thought_ _you would have given_ _up_ by now." Came Alicia's bitter tone.

Violet rolled her eyes at Alicia's tone. The seventeen year old was like a younger sister to her but she would never understand why Violet couldn't just give up on Nick, Alicia's older heroine addict brother.

They had once been best friends, until almost a year ago when Nick started to push her away.

"You'll never understand," the nineteen year old brunette sighed. "I'm about to get in my car. Are you still there?"

 _"No, I had to get to school and mom has work so Travis is with him. Mom didn't want to leave him alone."_

"That's probably a good idea. I'll call you later."

 _"Alright,"_ Alicia sighed before ending the call.

Violet couldn't help feel sorry for the younger girl. She knew Alicia loved Nick very much, he was her brother, but like everyone else she was sick of his bullshit, his addiction, the running away and not calling. It was everything he was putting them through that made Alicia want to hate him, but couldn't bring herself to. Violet felt the same. She had the option to forget about him, to hate him and move on with her life but she never could bring herself to do that. She couldn't just forget about their sixteen year friendship. He was a major part of her life. The whole Clark family had been a major part of her life. If it wasn't for them she wouldn't be here today.

The drive to the hospital felt like it went on forever. She was glad when she finally pulled into the car park and went inside. Arriving at the front desk she asked the nurse which room Nick Clark was in. Once the nurse told her, she found his room and stood outside taking a deep breath in and out preparing herself for the worst. He wasn't dead but he could be close to it.

Entering the room she gained Travis Manawa, Alicia and Nick's soon to be step-father's attention. She gave him a small sad smile as she walked to the other side of the bed Nick was asleep in.

A sense of sadness washed over her as she looked down at the sleeping boy. This wasn't his first trip to hospital because of the drugs and he wasn't the first person she'd seen laying in a similar situation to his.

She looked at Travis not really surprised that he was the one watching over Nick. The two didn't get along but Travis was a good guy, who would do anything for anyone, especially for Nick's mom, his fiancee Madison.

"What happened?" She asked taking the sleeping man's hand in her own smaller hand. That's when she noticed the restraints keeping him to the bed. She'd been focused on his bruised face. "Why is he restrained?"

"He was hit by a car," Travis told her. "When they brought him in, he was delusional. The restraints are for his and other people's safety."

Her eyes went wide with shock. It wasn't like Nick to just run into traffic, not unless he was running from something. "Hes not dangerous. He would never purposely hurt himself like that, not in that way."

"He won't talk so we don't know why he ran into traffic."

When she didn't say anything, Travis continued to speak. "The Doctor said he has a bruised rib, contusions, and a busted ankle. He's lucky really."

"He's always lucky," she sighed going to move a piece of Nick's brunette hair out of his face so she could get a better look at the bruise on his forehead.

She jumped back when Nick jolted out of his sleep, a terrified look on his face. The look quickly changed to one of shock when he noticed her there.

"You're having a nightmare." Travis stated interrupting whatever Nick was about to say. The younger man turned his attention to Travis to reply.

"No shit."

"You think that what you saw was a nightmare?" Travis questioned, "Hallucinations?"

"I really want to write it off as that, I do, but that's never happened to me before."

Violet took his hand in hers again as he finally started to open up to Travis. It surprised her a little since they didn't get along but she could tell he was scared of something and needed to tell someone that wasn't his mother. Violet adored Madison, looked up to her as a second mother but anything to do with Nick, she only saw the drugs, not the broken soul the drugs hid and the potential he had to do great things.

Despite the drugs Nick was a good man. He was the most caring and compassionate person she's ever met. He had always been great with his younger sister and other kids. Before the drugs he would do anything for anyone. He was smart, funny, sweet and kind. He was everything a girl wanted in a guy, everything a woman wanted in a son. He was a little wayward but what boy wasn't?

"Hey, maybe I'm losing my shit," he spoke again bringing her back to the here and now.

"The psych eval will determine that. _'How crazy is Nick?'_ Scale of one to ten, huh?" Travis rambled flipping through the magazine he was holding.

"Hey, can you untie me?" Nick asked his mother's fiancee trying to hold up one of his hands.

"No, sorry." Travis sighed and threw Violet a look to say no when Nick turned his head to look at her.

"Hey, can you?" Nick pleaded with her. "Lettie, please."

She smiled a little hearing his nick-name for her before she gave him a sympathetic look. She knew he only used that nick-name when he was trying to pursude her to do something. Even though she didn't like him in the restraints she couldn't risk him doing another runner. "I'm sorry Nicky, I can't."

"You think I'm dangerous?" He asked turning back to Travis.

"Docs are worried." Travis told him.

"Are you?" He asked looking at the dark skinned man, waiting expectantly for his answer.

"You ran into traffic, man. You hurt yourself." Travis honestly told him in a way he hoped Nick would get the point.

"No I was running from, not to," the terrified look was in Nick's eyes again as he defended himself. Violet held onto his hand a little tighter but didn't say anything. "I was running from what I saw."

His words caught both Travis and Violet's curiosity. Violet placed the hand that wasn't holding Nick's hand reassuringly on his shoulder. Travis moved to sit at the end of the hospital bed. "What did you see?"

"Uh... just a girl, Gloria. You know she's my friend."

Violet was now frowning. She knew who Gloria was. She was her cousin. Rich, spoilt, perfect, could have anything she wanted, so she turned to drugs, throwing everything she had away. Violet wasn't close to her older cousin, she hadn't seen her in five years. Not since Gloria's stuck up mother wanted nothing to do with her brother and his children. She couldn't care less about Gloria and her aunt and uncle. Nick and his family were her family, not them. She hated the way she pulled Nick back into old habits when he was most vulnerable after his dad died. She claimed to love him but Violet knew Gloria loved that she could control him. She always had a thing for control, especially over younger men.

As much as she wanted to say something, she couldn't without upsetting Nick even more. He knew of her dislike towards her blonde cousin. So she continued to listen as he continued to speak.

"And she was - Jesus Christ..." he cut himself off to compose himself and find the right words to say. "Okay, you buy on the corner and you can shoot up at the church. It's junkie communion and -"

"The church?" Travis interrupted her, slightly confused.

"Yeah," he nodded and looked up at the ceiling, avoiding all eye contact. "Glo was -" he stopped to think again. "Yeah, so she was with me when I scored, she was with me when I nodded. She was there. She was beside me." He rambled.

Violet felt like she been punched in the stomach by his words. She felt like what happened had something to do with her cousin. She wanted to leave and confront Gloria herself. And that's what she was going to do.

Feigning that she had to leave, she gave Nick's hand a gentle reassuring squeeze, telling him she was glad he was okay. She said goodbye to Travis and left the hospital and got back into her car.

Violet knew the church he was talking about. It was the same one she had gone to countless times when she was younger to find her older sister. The church had become Rebecca's first home, her actual home was her home when she needed to steal more money to keep her habit going. Not being much older than eleven, there was nothing Violet could do to stop her. She'd tried her best but it was never enough. Rebecca had been beyond help and Nick was starting to head that way, she couldn't let that happen.

Stopping at her child hood home, she picked up a knife for protection. Her brother wasn't home so she didn't have to worry about sneaking it past him.

Last time she'd been at the church some homeless junkie had tried to attack her when her sister, high as the sky, knocked the old man out with a piece of pipe. She wasn't going to risk it again.

When she got back into her car, she made her way to the church. It was almost sunset and she wanted to be out of the junkie haven before dark.

Pulling up outside the church, she got out of her car, grabbing the knife, her phone and car keys. She made sure her car was locked and headed inside.

"Gloria!" She called out to her cousin not knowing if she was high right now, asleep or getting her next fix. "Glo!"

She kept searching and calling out to her blonde junkie cousin but got no response. As she reached a corner she noticed blood smeared all over the walls. Holding out her knife for protection she continued forward even though her thoughts were telling her to run back to her car and never come back.

"Gloria?" She was quieter this time, not wanting to alert whoever may have caused the blood to be there. "Gloria, where the hell are you?"

Jumping as she heard a loud drawn out growl behind her she swung around and held the knife in front of her. What she saw would give her nightmares for weeks.

Gloria was limping towards her as she matched her step for step. She had a knife sticking out of her chest, her skin sickly pale, her eyes showing no signs of life. Her growling became loader as the blood around her mouth dripped to the floor. She wasn't human anymore.

"Gloria please, stop it's me, Vi." She tried to talk to the blonde hoping to see some sort of recognition in her face but there was nothing.

As she continued to move away from Gloria, she fell down a small flight of stairs, letting out a yelp and a groan as she hit the floor. Looking up, trying to ignore the pain she was in, she saw Gloria getting closer. She went to hold up the knife when she realized she wasn't holding it any longer. Her eyes grew wider as she scuffled backwards to get away from the approaching woman.

Groaning as she stood up, she ran as quickly as she could from Gloria. It felt like forever before she reached her car. Fumbling with the keys she eventually unlocked her car and got in quickly locking the doors again. Her panic started to fade as she felt safe in the confines of her car.

Steadying her breathing she pushed the key into the ignition and started the drive back to the home she grew up in with 1001 thoughts running through her head.

She didn't know what just happened. What could have caused it? Why Gloria was like that? What was going on?

All she knew was that she now knows what Nick was running from.

* * *

 **First FTWD fan fiction. Looking for a beta or a co-writer. This story is also posted on my wattpad. This is an unedited version because I don't have the time to full edit it, that's why I'm looking for someone to help me. Message me if you can. We can communicate through email since it's easier for me. I have three other chapters written that I won't post until I get some reviews so I know its worth posting here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything to do with fear the walking dead, just Violet and her own dysfunctional family.**

 **Thanks to the person who reviewed the last chapter. I very much appreciate it even if you are the only one reading it.**

* * *

Violet didn't sleep well that night. Her mind was plagued with memories of Gloria and the way she looked and was acting. It was like it was something out of a horror show. It was 5AM when she gave up on trying to sleep and got out of bed.

She went into the kitchen and started scrubbing everything she could clean. It was an old habit the nineteen year old had picked up at a young age when she had a lot on her mind. She was so focused on cleaning she didn't hear her older brother come into the kitchen two hours after she started cleaning.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen this kitchen sparkle so brightly since I left for boot camp." He said making her almost jump out of her skin.

She turned around glaring at him. "God, you can't keep sneaking up on people, Justin!"

Justin Johnson was 10 years older than Violet making him the oldest of the three siblings. He was discharged from the military five years ago after having to have his right leg amputated from just below the knee. While on tour a piece of shrapnel from a bomb had sliced through his leg so badly there was no chance of saving the limb.

After recovering he'd come home to find out his sister was now living with their neighbors, Rebecca had died, and their father was being charged for child abuse and neglect. When their father was thrown in prison, Justin put all his focus into helping his youngest sister heal. He redecorated their family home which he inherited from his mother since it was hers to give to whom ever she pleased after her death. She had died when Violet was nine. He gave Violet the option of continuing to live with the Clark's as long as she would stay with him on the weekends which they agreed to. Now that she was at college, she was living with Justin full time. She didn't feel right staying with the Clark's since Nick had mostly pushed her away.

Violet was only eight when her brother left to go train for the military, fourteen when he was injured and discharged and sixteen when he felt ready to go home. She always kept in contact with him until his injury. She wrote to him every day but he never replied. He wasn't in the right frame of mind back then having to heal mentally as well as physically.

"I'm sorry," he apologized kissing the top of her head as he moved past her. "What's going on? You only turn all OCD when somethings bothering you."

Violet wasn't ready to talk about what she saw at the church just yet. She needed to talk to Nick about it before anyone else, not that they'd believe her.

"They found Nick," she told him. "He's in hospital. He was hit by a car."

"Holy shit, is he okay?" He looked as shocked as she did when she found out what had happened to Nick.

"I think it scared him a bit but he'll be fine," she partly lied. She knew what had Nick scared and it wasn't being hit by a car. "Maddie probably wants to find him another rehab, whether it works this time or not, I guess it's up to Nick."

"I don't know why she bothers." Justin frowned slightly. Even though he wasn't their at the start of Nick's drug addiction, he'd seen the effort and the money Nick's parents had put into getting him the help he needed and Nick throwing it all away.

"He's her son," Violet defended her childhood friend. "You'd do it if it was your son."

"I also don't know why you still bother with him."

"I'm not going to stop caring about him, Justin. I can't." She said as she put away the cleaning supplies. "You know there is more to him than just the drugs. They just mask who he truly is."

"You need to move on. He's not going to love anyone more than he loves the heroin." He told her. He hated to tell her that. Violet had been in love with Nick since they were five years old but it hurt to see his sister so broken about a man who could only depend on heroin to get him through the day.

"He loves Gloria." She spat.

"He thinks he loves her because she helps him get his next fix." He shook his head.

Justin liked Nick when he wasn't getting high. He remembered when Nick and Violet were young, how inseparable they were, how he always looked out for her and protected her. Nick was a great kid but the drugs were slowly taking away his respect for the young man. He didn't like seeing his sister being pulled into the shit-storm Nick created. She deserved better and he wished she could see that.

"I'm going to be late home today, I'm going to see Nick after class." She told him not wanting to continue their conversation about who loves what. She didn't want to hear the same speech she got every time she tried to help Nick. "Are you going to Connie's?"

"Didn't I tell you we broke up?" He asked, sighing at the mention of his ex-girlfriend's name.

Violet shook her head no and mumbled a good riddance as she poured cereal into a bowl and then added milk to it.

"I'm going to go see a friend though." He told her. "I might be late home myself."

"You seeing someone new already?" She raised an eyebrow. She knew all his friends and when he talked about them he said them by name and didn't refer to them as 'a friend'.

"It's strictly no strings attached." He shrugged his shoulders letting her know this new relationship or whatever it was, was no big deal.

"It don't need to know." She finished her cereal and rinsed off her dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. She grabbed her bag, kissed her brothers cheek, told him she loves him and left for her classes.

-x-x-x-

Violet was three quarters of the way through another long boring lecture when a voice came over the intercom telling everyone to go home. The ten students that did show up to class today, looked at each other just as confused as the other person.

"Why do you think they're letting us leave early?" Annabelle asked as her and Violet left the classroom together.

"I have no idea, Anna." Violet sighed. "Maybe it has something to do with a lot of people getting that bad bug going around."

"Maybe," Annabelle shrugged and guided the conversation in a different direction. "Can I come to your place for tonight? My roommate is having a friend over and I really don't want to be there."

"Of course," Violet nodded.

"Great I'll be there in an hour," Annabelle grinned heading towards her dorm room.

Violet watches Annabelles retreating figure disappear behind one of the building blocks leading to the dorm rooms. Annabelle, a beautiful curvaceous woman one year older than Violet, was one of the smartest people in their class. The Auburn haired beauty always had questions, wanting to know and understand more.

The two had quickly become friends on their first day. Annabelle had spoke of her two years off after graduating high school which she used to travel and unwind before jumping back into full time study and classes. Violet had wished she could travel but she had spent a year catching up with her brother and helping the Clark's with whatever they needed. After she graduates college she plans to work for three years and in that time save some money to travel around eruope for three to four months before coming back to do therapy. Annabelle was the only one who supported her five year plan. Her brother always told her not to plan so far a head.

Just as she stood next to her car, Violet's phone started ringing. Looking at the screen she saw it was Madison calling her. She quickly got into her car before hitting the answer button and held her phone to her ear. "Hey Maddie, everything okay?"

"Nick ran from the hospital," the older woman sighed sounding frustrated and anxious at the same time.. "Have you heard from him?"

Violet felt her Madison's frustration. She couldn't blame the mother of two for how she felt. She couldn't understand how she felt but she saw why she felt the way she did. This wasn't the first time and it probably wouldn't be the last that he did this.

"Sorry Maddie, I haven't," she truthfully told the blonde. "I'm about to go home, I'll let you know if I hear from him or see him on the way there."

"Thanks, hon," Madison said then hung up.

It hadn't been five seconds when her phone rang again. She looked at her phone and saw the number was a blocked number. Instead of answering, she ignored it as she drove home wanting to get there before Annabelle did.

 **-x-x-x-**

Violet got home just as her brother was getting ready to leave. She couldn't help but notice how pale he looked compared to this morning. It was like his sun-kissed tan had disappeared completely. His eyes were blood shot with deep dark circles around them. There was a thin layer of sweat on his skin.

"You don't look so good," she pointed out as he threw stuff into a backpack. "When did you start feeling sick?"

"I'm fine. I don't feel sick," he said being the stubborn barstard that he was. "I'll be home later tonight okay."

He kissed the top of her head and was about to leave when Violet called out to him. "If you start feeling worse, don't be stubborn, go to the hospital, please."

"I will." He nodded and left the house. She sighed shaking her head at his stubbornness, something all three of them had inherited from their father.

She went over to the refrigerator and found something to snack on. She walked to the front door that was still left open and looked out towards the street. She saw her neighbor, Peter Dawson, across the street checking his mailbox. She waved to him, always being the one to be friendly towards her neighbors. He waved back coughing into his hand before turning to leave to wall back inside. She noticed he didn't look so good either. Whatever this virus was that was going around, it was working it's way through everyone quickly. She hadn't heard much about it but she feared for the people who were coming down with any kind of illness.

She didn't have to wait much longer for Annabelle to arrive. The tall Auburn haired woman, pulled into the driveway twenty minutes after Justin left. Violet closed the door behind her before going back into the kitchen to get them both a drink and make something more sustainable to eat.

"Where's Justin?" Annabelle asked taking a bite of her sub sandwich. Since she met Justin a few months ago she's had a small crush on her friends brother.

"I wish it was the hospital but he's gone to see his booty call." Violet sighed, disapprovingly.

"Has he got the virus everyone is coming down with?"

"I hope not but he looks terrible. He seemed completely fine this morning."

"Maybe it's just the flu."

"That's how it starts," Violet pointed out.

"By the way we don't have school tomorrow." Annabelle said changing the subject slightly. "Until they figure this illness out I guess there isn't much to do except wait it out."

"I guess so," Violet sighed once more but this time because she knew whatever was happening, she didn't have an answer for.

"What happened yesterday?" Annabelle asked noticing Violet didn't want to talk about the virus anymore.

Violet paled at the mention of yesterday. She still hadn't gotten the chance to speak to Nick because he had ran from the hospital and once again couldn't be found. She still didn't want to mention what happened at the church until she talked to him, if she got the chance to.

"My old friend Nick was finally found, got hit by a car, ended up in hospital." She told her.

"Oh God, is he okay?" Annabelle asked, looking concerned. She had never met Nick but from the way Violet talks about him she knew the younger woman cared for the troubled young man.

"He'll be fine, once he's healed and given rehab another go." She said trying to sound hopeful but right now it was hard to be anything but mad and worried. Annabelle gave her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze as as she gave her a look of concern.

The two women hang out, laughing and joking for the rest of the day. They'd ordered pizza for dinner and watched a couple movies until they passed out on the couches, cocooned in a blanket each.

 **-x-x-x-**

The next morning, Violet woke before Annabelle. Last night had been fun for her, it took some of her worry away but not the nightmares. She actually got some sleep but it was only every few hours for no more than 30 minutes. She left Annabelle to sleep.

She peered out the window to see if her brother had come home at some ungodly hour of the morning. His car wasn't parked behind hers and there was no sign that he was home. There had been no phone calls from the hospital so he couldn't have gone there. They would have called right away since she was listed as his next of kin.

She looked at the time to see it was almost midday. Checking her phone once more to see if there was anything from Justin, she was disappointed when she didn't see a text or a call.

Making herself a green tea, she grabbed her cigarettes and moved to the back deck and sat down on one if the deck chairs. She pulled out a cigarette from the pack, placed it between her lips and lit it. A hit of nicotine entered her system as she took the first drag.

Her mind drifted back to the illness that was going around. She sent a silent prayer to God hoping her brother didn't have the virus. Deep down she knew that he would. She just couldn't bring herself to think of the possibility she could be losing another sibling, her last remaining blood relative. Her father had died two years into his sentence and even if he was alive she wanted nothing to do with him.

Her thoughts quickly changed to Nick and the hope he'd be found sooner rather than later. She worried for him just as much as she worried for her brother. She needed to talk to him about what he saw as soon as possible. She also sent a silent prayer asking for him to be found unharmed.

Her phone ringing pulled her from her inner monologue. She picked it up hitting the talk button not bothering to pay attention to the caller ID.

"Hello?" She asked taking a drag of the cigarette between her fingers.

"Vi, we found Nick. You and Justin need to pack some stuff, groceries, water, survival stuff, clothes and all that as quickly as you can." Madison's frantic voice came through the receiver.

"What? Why? Maddie, you're making no sense."

"Just trust me okay? Something bad is about to happen and we need to leave, you and Justin need to come with us."

"Has this got anything to do with Nick," she asked as she stood up, putting her cigarette out and walked I side with her cup.

"Yes and No. Nick saw something in that church that's impossible, I didn't believe him at first. I thought it was something explainable."

"You've seen it too?"

"We'll talk more about this when we get home okay, just pack whatever you can, get Justin to do the same." Madison ordered her.

"I don't know where Justin is."

"We'll just get you packed and pack him some stuff for when he gets home. We're going to the desert, it's isolated there."

"Alright, I'm glad you found Nick. I'll see you soon." She hung up before Madison could reply.

She went over to Annabelle's sleeping form and shook her awake. "Anna, you need to go home, pack some stuff and get back here as quickly as you can."

"Why?" Annabelle groaned as she sat up.

"Please just do it." Violet begged her friend, something she didn't do often.

"Alright," Annabelle nodded seeing the frightened look in Violet's eyes. She had no clue to what was happening but she trusted her friend. "I'll be right back."

Violet thanked her for not arguing with her and for going along with what she said. She walked her friend to the door and watched her drive back into the city. She knew she had a lot of explaining to do to Annabelle and Justin, when he decides to come home.

 **Still looking for a beta if anyone is interested.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Violet, come on! Hurry up!" Nick's loud voice called through the front door to her home.

Violet came out of her room, her phone to her ear as she called Justin for the twentieth time. Each call went to voicemail and she had left a message each time. But she still hadn't heard anything from him.

Ending the call without leaving a message this time. She swung the front door open stopping Nick from his constant knocking. As soon as the brunette was in his line of sight he pulled her into a tight hug. Surprised by his sudden act of affection, she hugged him back awkwardly.

"Are you packed?" He asked before she could say anything when he let her go.

"Mostly, I just need to grab a few things." She told him.

"Hurry and grab them, we need to go," he told her grabbing one of the two small suitcases and two bags she had packed with food and the first aid kits from the two bathrooms.

She quickly gathered her hairbrush, and all her toiletries. She went into the garage and collected the camping gear her father used to own but never used. She went back to her room remembering the two shoe boxes that held her most precious memories and grab them also.

"Do you really need those?" Nick asked when she joined him again.

"Yes! Now let's put these all in my car and I'll drive it over to your house." Violet hurried him out the door to her car. She unlocked it and opened the boot placing the camping gear in there before Nick placed what he was carrying in there also. They went back inside and grabbed the rest of the stuff putting it all in the boot except for the two shoe boxes. They sat with her in the car as she drove across the street to the Clark's residence.

"Where's Travis going?" Violet asks as she pulls into the drive after Travis pulled out.

"Probably to get his family," he shrugged.

They got out of her car, Violet taking the shoe boxes with her. She followed Nick towards the front door. This was the first time she noticed what he was wearing. "Did you rob some poor old man for those clothes?"

"Yeah but he was dying, my hospital room mate." Nick told her casually, like it was no big deal.

Violet rolled her eyes and shook her head as she followed him into the Clark's home.

"Thank God you're okay." Madison said when she saw the younger woman follow behind her son.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"Have you heard anything from your brother?" Madison asked avoiding Violet's question.

"No, nothing. I'm going to try calling him again." Violet placed the boxes on the coffee table and walked into the hallway for a little privacy while calling her brother.

Once again his phone went to voicemail and she left another message. This time telling him that she was Madison's house and to go there if he was coming home. She then called Annabelle. Her phone also went to voicemail. She left the same message for her. She also texted them in case they couldn't check their voicemail.

Walking back into the living area she heard Travis on his phone. Alicia wasn't anywhere to be seen and Nick was talking to his mom by the window facing the street. She took a seat on the couch close to Nick and Madison.

"No one is paying attention. It's - It's like it's not real." She listened to Nick say to his mother.

"It is. It's real," Madison told him. Violet could tell Nick was thinking about something that had happened. Madison looked as though she understood what was running through her son's mind without saying what it was. "Hey, you saved us. You had no other choice."

Violet kept quiet even though she wanted to ask what Madison was talking about.

"I'm about to step into a world of shit. You know that right?" Nick asked his mother.

"Yeah." Madison sighed, giving her sons shoulder a gentle squeeze. She gave Violet a small smile as she went to where Travis was.

Nick stood and sat next to Violet. He took one of her hands and linked their fingers together, something they always did when one of them was scared or worried. "What happened, Nicky?"

"Calvin..." he mumbled and rested his head on her shoulder. It felt like old times. "I went to find him to ask him what was in the stuff he gave me, if it was laced with anything. But he said it wasn't. He - he tried to kill me."

"Calvin from school?" She asked shocked. Calvin always seemed like a straight kid. Also did well in school, never got into trouble. He and Nick had supposedly drifted apart when Nick turned to drugs. Now Nick was saying Calvin was his drug dealer and tried to kill him.

Nick nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you okay?" She asked more concerned about him than his former friend, now drug dealer.

He nodded again. "The gun went off. I shot him while we were wrestling for the gun. I killed him... I killed him."

"You were protecting yourself." She reassured him knowing he needed it right now.

"He was dead but he wasn't." He rambled. "He came back to life. He tried to eat mom and Travis so I ran over him, he got up so I hit him again and sent him flying and he still was moving. He looked like Gloria."

At the mention of the blondes name she reminded herself of the night she went to the church.

When she didn't say anything, Nick sat up and looked at her. "What is it?"

"I went to the church. I found Gloria."

His eyes grew wide. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

She shook her head no. "She didn't hurt me. I'm a little bit bruised from falling down some stairs. Im also a little traumatized. I haven't slept well in the last two days."

He let go of her hand, wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close enough to kiss the top of her head. "We're going to be okay."

"Do you believe that? That whatever is happening, we're going to be okay?"

"I don't know what else to say." He admitted.

Violet moved back so she could look at him. It had been a long time since the two were this close. The last time was just after her father was arrested. She was in Alicia's room and couldn't sleep so she snuck into Nick's room and crawled into his bed with him. The two had begun to drift apart but it hadn't stopped Nick from letting her cry on his shoulder. No matter how many hurtful things he said to push her away, he was always there for her just the same as she was there for him.

"Are you okay?" She asked again as she noticed he was starting to twitch, a faint sheen of sweat covered his face as he started to clutch his stomach. It was the telltale signs that he was starting to go through withdrawals.

"I don't feel so good," he said going to stand up but fell back down.

Violet quickly stood up and helped him lay down as she called out to Madison. "Maddie, Nick's starting to go through withdrawals. Do you have anything for him?"

"I don't" She replied as she walked into the living room as Nick started squirming on the couch, his breathing getting heavier as the minutes rolled by.

"I don't feel so good." Nick complained.

"I know Nicky," Violet crouch beside him and ran her hand through his hair hoping to ease some of the tension he was feeling.

"ALICIA! ALICIA, WE NEED THE BUCKET!" Madison called to her daughter. "ALICIA? ALICIA, GET THE BUCKET!"

Violet stayed with Nick as Madison called his doctor asking for a prescription to help Nick through his withdrawals and to help ween him off the heroin.

"Hang in there, big brother," Alicia said bringing the bucket out for him. Violet took it and placed it in front of him so he didn't have to move far to be sick.

"You're mom's going to get you're medicine," Violet told him as he became more restless. He quickly sat up grabbing the bucket, emptying the contents of his stomach into it. Violet remained beside him, rubbing his back as Alicia and Madison tried to figure out what to do.

"I may have something over at my house, I can go check." Violet suggested interrupting the mother and daughter.

"You do that and I'll go to the school. I know they'll have something there." Madison said as she grabbed her car keys.

Violet was out the door before anything more was said. She ran across the street to her home. Just as she walked inside her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She said answering the call as she made her into her bedroom to find a bag.

"Vi, it's me," Justin's voice came through the speaker before a coughing fit erupted. "I got your messages." More coughing and wheezing. "You need to leave without me."

"No I'm not leaving without you," she frowned. Once she found a bag, she went into the main bathroom and opened the cabinets.

"Look you have to. I'm not getting any better Vi," he informed her. "Whatever this is, you don't get better."

Violet felt her body go numb. This wasn't just a call to say he couldn't come with them. Her mind was racing at the thought of losing her brother. She didn't bother to wipe her eyes as her tears started to fall. "You're going to be fine."

"You and I both know that's a lie." He coughed.

"I don't want to lose you. I can't lose you. You're all I have!" She cried.

"You have Maddie, Alicia, Nick, Travis..." he trailed off before sounding weaker by the second. Another coughing fit erupted. "You're not alone."

"But I want you, my big brother. I've already lost a sister."

"I know, kid." He coughed again. "Just remember I love you, okay? I always have and always will."

"I love you too Justin," she cried harder.

"You're going to be okay," he cried also. "You're..."

The other side of the phone went quiet. There was no sobbing, heavy breathing, wheezing or coughing. Just dead silence.

Violet's cries turned into loud uncontrollable sobs as she realized her brother was gone. She ended the call as she slid to the ground, her knees pulled to her chest, her head resting on her arms that were folded across her knees, her body trembling as she cried for her brother.

Justin had used his last few moments of his life as a human being, making sure Violet knew he loved her. The call was him saying goodbye, giving her the chance to have some kind of closer knowing he had died. She didn't have to worry that he was alive somewhere caught up in the shit-storm the world was about to turn into.

When she felt like she could cry no more tears at the moment, she stood up, wiping the remaining tears from her face and went back to collecting every since pill bottle that was in their home hoping at least one of them would help Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

After clearing out the bathroom cabinets and draws and placing all the medical supplies she could find into a bag, Violet's feet carried her to her brothers room.

She sat on the edge of the bed holding the only good family photo with her whole family in it. There was her mom, Rebecca, who looked exactly like their mother, their father, Justin who was just as handsome as their dad before her dad became an abusive alcoholic and then there was her, the perfect mixture of both her parents, as she had been told many time by her mother's side of the family.

She had her father's dainty nose and ears, his dark hair while she had her mother's olive skin, her blue eyes and her slightly pouted lips. She didn't have her mother's stick thin body. She was a healthy weight. She wouldn't be classed at fat but not skinny either. Her body type was much like her friend Alicia's but she didn't have the height. She also inherited her shortness from her mother. Her mom was only five ft two and a half. Violet was only half an inch taller at five ft three. She also inherited her mother's fiery, no bullshit attitude and her heart. Her mother was the sweetest, kindest, loveliest and most caring person anyone could meet. She would help anyone she could. She saw the best in people even when they were at their worst. Something Violet did now. Unfortunately she'd also inherited her father's temper, minus the violence, and stubbornness which made her terrible twos a lot more terrible.

As the thought of not having her family with her anymore hit her, she laid back on her brothers bed, clutching the photo to her chest and cried herself to sleep.

-x-x-x-

Violet shot up from the bed as a loud bang that sounded like a gun shot woke her from her dreamless sleep. She still clutched the photo of happier times in her hand. She picked up the back pack of medical supplies and slung it over her shoulder. Not wanting to leave the photo in her hand behind she took it with her as she left the house going back over to the Clark's residence.

As soon as she walked inside she was swooped up into a tight hug by Nick, surprising her. Only a while ago he was squirming on the couch going through withdrawals. No he seemed okay. A little shaken up but okay.

"I'm glad you weren't here." He said when he pulled back enough to look at her. "but I was also worried."

"what happened? Did it have to do with the loud bang?" she questioned wondering why he seemed on edge.

As they walked further into the house, she could feel the tension between everyone. She looked around at each person noticing three people she's never seen before.

Before she could ask who they were, she could feel what she had for breakfast coming back up to greet her when she saw the sight of a do who had his guts hanging out and Mr. Dawson laying dead on the floor not far from the dog. His flesh was deathly pale, while blood covered the lower half of his gave, his hands and clothing.

Nick guided her to the bathroom where she emptied her stomach contents. Nick stayed with her holding her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other, soothing her as best he could. For once the roles had been reversed.

"He looked like Gloria did," she whispered when nothing more was coming up. She sat back on her knees. She was looking in Nick's direction but wasn't looking at him. "what's happening?"

"I don't know," Nick shrugged. "all I know is, is when they die, they come back but they're not alive. They're dead."

Violet burst into tears hearing what Nick said. He quickly gathered her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder. He held her close and ran a hand through her hair. This was one thing she always loved about Nick. He didn't judge you or question you about anything. If you were being silly, he'd be silly with you. If you were laughing at the most ridiculous thing he'd laugh with you. If you were having a rough day, he'd do anything to cheer you up. If you didn't want to talk about something, he wouldn't ask you about it only letting you know if you needed to talk he'd be there. Just like right now, instead of questioning why she was upset, he just let her cry it out. He knew she'd tell him when she was ready.

"He's gone," she kept sobbing over and over again. "he'll be one of those things."

"Who?" Nick asked.

"Justin, he called and he was really sick and he died while I was talking to him. He died. He's gone. He's like Mr. Dawson and Gloria." She rambled as her tears started to dry and breathing became a little more even.

"Let's go into my room. Someone may need the bathroom." Nick said and helped her stand up.

"I need to brush my teeth." She told him.

He found a toothbrush still in its packaging and opened it. He handed it to her. "I'll be in my room."

"No stay," she grabbed hold of the old man's coat he was wearing, stopping him from leaving her alone. "I... I can't be alone right... right now."

"Okay." Nick nodded and sat on the edge of the bathtub while she brushed her teeth.

When she was done, he stood up and took her hand leading her to his bedroom. As she looked around she saw nothing had changed. There were still dirty clothes on the floor, posters on the wall that had been there since he was 15, his bed was a mess of sheets and blankets. She watched as he rushed around his room moving things and roughly making his bed.

Once he was done he sat on the bed. She moved to sit next to him.

"You know you're not alone," he told her, taking her hand in his again.

"My mom and sister died years ago, God knows where my father is and I just lost Justin." She sighed. "I am alone."

"You have us," Nick reminded her.

"Me, Mom, and Alicia. We're your family too. We've always been your family."

She moved away from him and stood up, glaring at him. "Have you?"

Nick kept quiet knowing what she meant.

"You're mom and Alicia have, but you? You haven't thought about anyone but yourself when you've been on the drugs. We've hardly spoken to each other the last few years because you've been getting high. The only time we had a half decent conversation was when you were clean!" Her voice was getting louder as she continued to speak. "I want to hate you but I can't! I can't just forget that you were my best friend for most of our childhood. I want to be rid of you but I can't because you, you idiot, I care for you too much. I don't want to but I do!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm going to get clean for good this time." He told her. "I'm going to do it."

"I want to believe you," she sighed sitting back down next to him. "I'm sorry about that. I'm just confused and lost and hurting right now."

"We all are." Nick pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. He moved so they were laying down, his head on the pillow and her head resting on his shoulder. He held her close as she clung to his shirt. Just like before, it felt like before they drifted apart. Before the drugs.

-x-x-x-

Once again Violet didn't very well, her dreams plagued with the image of her brother turning into whatever Gloria and Mr. Dawson turned into. Each time she woke up she was still in Nick's arms. She hadn't moved an inch from him. A sense of calm and safety washed over her whenever she was near him.

Looking at Nick, seeing him still asleep, she untangled herself from him the best she could without waking him up, knowing trying to go back to sleep was a waste of time.

Walking out of the bedroom she met Alicia in the hallway. "Shower's free if you want one." She told Violet.

"Okay," she said. She grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and went back out of the bathroom to get one of her bags. She pulled out a set of underwear, a pair of jeans shorts and her Doors t-shirt before going back into the bathroom.

After her shower she quickly got dressed, found her hair brush and brushed her hair. She went into the kitchen to see Nick was now awake, eating breakfast.

He held the box of cereal towards her. She shook her head declining the offer. "I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat." He told her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked not wanting to talk about herself.

"I'm fine. Mom gave me some medicine." He finished eating and put his bowl in the sink.

"Where is Maddie?" She asked.

"Getting her and Travis' shit together to put into the car." He answered.

"Where are we going?"

"The desert, away from everyone and everything."

"Do they even know if it's safe?" She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "We don't know if anywhere is safe."

"No one is out in the desert." Nick whispered back.

"That doesn't mean it's safe." She frowned.

"Then where do you suggest we go? Should we just stay here?" He frowned in return.

"I don't know!" She sighed exasperated. "We don't know what's happening. No one is saying anything."

"I know but we'll be fine."

"Nick! Go get in the car." Madison's voice drifted from the front door.

"You'll be right behind us right?" Nick asked as they walked out of the house. Violet nodded and walked to her car. She got in and waited for everyone to start driving.

As Madison followed behind Travis and his family, Violet followed behind Madison who had Alicia and Nick with her. It wasn't long before Madison done a u-turn, turning back and driving to the front of their neighbours home. Violet followed and parked behind her, getting out of her car. She heard Madison calling out to Patrick, their neighbour who's wife always use to baby sit her, Alicia and Nick when they were younger.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Patrick's home." Was all he said.

She went after Madison and stood behind her as Patrick went to embrace his wife. She looked like she was trying to eat him when the sound of a gun shot rang through the air and both Patrick and Susan fell to the ground. Violet's eyes were wide with disbelief as soldiers came into the area their guns pointed towards the sweet Asian couple.


	5. Chapter 5

Violet awoke to yelling. She was once again curled up to Nick, just like every morning for the last nine mornings. The two were becoming inseperable again but not becaude they were suddenly once again best friends. She was scared. Scared of losing all she had left - Maddie, Alicia, Nick. She was scared of what was happening. She knew there was more to what the authorities were saying. In the last nine days, Nick had become her anchor. She wasn't so scared with him around. She didn't worry as much when he was there to reassure her.

"Stop. Oh, my God, just stop it. This domestic bickering like it's normal, like you're normal people in a normal kitchen. It's not normal. Stop it. Stop acting like it is." She heard Alicia yell before it went quiet. A door slammed a few seconds later breaking the silence.

Violet moved out if Nick's arms and got out of bed. She grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Once she was out of the shower and dressed, she went back into Nick's room. She saw that he wasn't in bed.

She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She grabbed an apple before walking out the back to the pool area where Nick was lounging in the blow up pool float. She sat in one of the pool chairs as he floated on the water like he didn't have a care in the world, like the world wasn't ending.

"How are you so calm and relaxed?" She asked him.

"We're safe. There isn't anything to worry about." He replied.

"You think that because those military douches are telling us that?" She stood up from where she sat, moved to the edge of the pool and sat back down, her legs in the cool water. "What's going to happen when we run out of supplies and medicine? What's going to happen if they decide to leave us? We'll be on our own with nothing. We need to come up with a plan. Nothing is guaranteed anymore. People are getting to comfortable."

"Has anyone ever told you you're really paranoid." Nick asked moving his head to look at her. "We'll be fine babe, trust me. This won't be forever. They'll find a way to stop this and everything will go back to normal."

"Normal being you disappearing for days, weeks, months because of drugs?" She said. She didn't mean to say it out loud but it slipped out before she could stop herself. He always reassured her everything would be fine but today she wasn't going to let him. He may not be thinking about what would happen past today but she was. Someone had to. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it out loud."

"Yes you did." He frowned slightly. He wanted her to believe he was going to get clean once this was over. He just needed something to get the edge off until then. "Everything is going to work out fine, okay? Everything will go back to a new normal."

"There is no such thing as normal Nick!" She scolded him, standing up. She dried her legs with a towel that was laying around and walked back inside as Maddie walked outside holding a pill. Violet stayed by the door listening to their conversation.

"Why do you always find a way to piss her off?" Maddie asked her son.

"I didn't piss her off, she's just worried and scared." He told her.

"We all are, Nick. We can't all be calm and collected like you." Violet could tell the older woman was frowning. "By the way, I found this on the counter."

Violet peeked around the side of the door frame and saw Maddie holding out her hand.

There was a splash as Nick rolled off the floatie ans swam to the edge, popping up in front if his mom. "Oh, yeah, I guess I forgot."

"Oh, you forgot?" Maddie asked him.

"Yeah." Nick shrugged like it was no big deal. "I guess I did."

"Okay, here it is."

"Oh, no, thanks. I'm good."

Maddie frowned at her son. "I don't think that's the best idea."

"Well, I got to kick it. That's the whole point, right?" Nick asked his mom.

"Nick, come on. Nick- "

"Look, give it to Griselda." He interrupted her. "She needs it more than I do. You said so yourself."

Maddie sighed. "I know what I said, but the point is to wean you off of it slowly. So it just doesn't, you know, happen again."

"I thought you'd be happy."

At this point Violet walked back outside and sat back down on the pool chair. Nick noticed she had come back out but Maddie didn't until she turned around.

"I am happy, I just..." She trailed off giving up. She placed the pill on the outdoor table. "Okay, well, if you need it, it's right here. Don't be a hero."

"No chance of that." Nick replied as the older Clark went to go back inside but he stopped her. "Hey, Mom?"

"Yeah?" She asked looking at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. It was obvious something was bothering Maddie. She'd been tense the last few days. Being cooped up with fences and military stopping people from leaving was starting to get to some people.

"Enjoy your swim." Was all Maddie said as she walked inside.

"So where are you getting it?" Violet asked once Maddie was out of ear shot.

"Getting what?" Nick asked her. He got out of the pool and sat in the chair beside her.

"Don't play dumb Nick," she rolled her eyes. "I know you, where are you getting whatever your taking? Isn't the oxy enough?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He kept denying her the truth. He didn't want her telling anyone if he told her. He couldn't risk it.

 **-x-x-x-**

"Why show me that?" Violet heard Madison as someone.

"Do you see it?" Chris Manawa's voice replied.

Violet walked into the living room to see the two painting the living room wall once again. The blood from Mr. Dawson could still be seen.

"Want some help?" She asked them.

"We've got it Vi, thanks for the offer though." Maddie answered her before turning back to Chris, ignoring that she was there. Violet frowned at the older woman rude manner but let it go. Maddie had a lot on her plate right now. "I mean, why not show your dad?"

"I tried. He just said it wasn't anything." Chris replied as Violet left the room. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Everyone seemed more on edge today.

"Where are you going?" She heard Nick ask as she was about to walk out the front door. He was still wearing his shorts from his swim earlier and shirtless. She didn't miss the glazed look in his eyes. She didnt bothwr to ask where he was getting his fix again. Instead she rolled her eyes and continued to the door. "For a walk."

"I'll come with you." He went to grab a shirt but she shook her head.

"I need to be alone right now." She carried on leaving him looking confused and worried.

Instead of walking around the block, Violet went into her home. It wasn't marked as condemned and no one that the military were bringing in had moved into it. It just sat their abandoned with memories from her old life. A life she would never get back.

Running her hand over the counter top she went to the now empty fridge. After the military had settled in, she was able to go in and get what food remained in the pantry, fridge and freezer. She was allowed to get more clothes and anything else she may need. Living with the Clark's again didn't stop her from occasionally sneaking to her old home. Even with all the awful memories, it was still her home.

"Why do you come here?" She heard a voice behind her.

She turned around to see Alicia standing a few feet away from her in the living room. The kitchen, dining and living area was a large open plan area. Her mom designed it that way so whether they were cooking, eating or watching TV, they were together.

Violet shrugged her shoulders as she thought about it. "It makes me feel closer to my family. They're all gone but this house isn't. This house was the only place where we were all together, before mom and Becca died, before Justin ran off to join the Marines, before dad became a monster. It's home."

"Why don't you just stay here? It's not condemned. It's just sitting here." Alicia asked. "It wouldn't be as cramped as our house."

"I'd be alone."

"I could stay with you," she offered.

"I don't think we'd be able to. The military are running a tight ship right now. And what if some family they bring in needs a home to stay in?" Violet said making a good point. "I'd rather stay with you than be here."

"You mean Nick." Alicia said. She's been noticing all the time that Violet and Nick had been spending together. It was like they had never fallen out. They weren't as close as before but they were heading that way.

"You know Nick has always been like my security blanket. He's always made me feel safe." Violet sighed.

"You've always given him a hero's complex ever since he punched your dad when your dad went to hit you." Alicia pointed out. "He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve you. You're too good for him."

Violet rolled her eyes. "You sound like I'm your sister and he's just some guy who's broken my heart."

"He has though, hasn't he?" She questioned.

Violet shook her head in denial. "How can he break it when he's never had it?"

"He's always had it, Vi," Alicia said pulling the shorter girl into a hug. Violet could feel the tears start to fall once again. "It's going to be okay. Nick will come to his senses and see what he's been missing for the last few years."

"It's not just Nick." She wept into Alicia's shoulder after a few moments she stepped back and looked at the younger girl, feeling the need to get what she was feeling and thinking off her chest. "Everything is getting to everyone and it's making it everyonen tense. I don't know what to do, what to say or what to expect. I don't come here just to feel close to my family again. I come here to get away from everyone. Travis and Maddie are arguing, the Salazars have taken over your room, Liza disappears for hours, not bothering to help around the house she's staying in. You're brother is clearing getting his fix from somewhere else and no one's actually noticed."

Violet closed her eyes taking a deep breath in and out before opening then again. "I'm sorry, I just... I... I'm going insane."

"How about we stay here tonight?" The seventeen year old suggested. "I'll go sneak some food, we can just chill out and talk like we use."

"Sounds good." Violet gave her a small smile agreeing with her.

"Good. I'll be right back." Alicia smiled and left the house heading back to her own home.

It wasn't long before Alicia came back with a backpack. She took it off, unzipped it and pulled out a bag of potato chips, some crackers and four bottles of water. "It's not much but we don't have much these days."

"It's fine," Violet reassured her. "It's something.

That night both girls had fallen asleep on the couches talking. Violet had fallen asleep before Alicia but kept waking through the night. It was the first night she spent without Nick since everything went to hell. She couldn't deny she slept better when she was wrapped up in Nick's arms.

When she woke for the eight time, she looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 6AM. Giving up on trying to get anymore sleep, she got off the couch and stretched. Alicia must have sensed she was awake because the younger of the two woke up just as Violet stretch her back.

"What's the time?" The teenager asked, yawning.

"Just after six. I'm gonna go back to your place, see if anyone is up."

"I'll come with you." She said standing up. She grabbed her bag and followed Violet out the door.

Once they were inside the Clark's home Alicia made a beeline for the empty couch. Violet walked past her and headed towards Nick's room but was stopped when Alicia spoke. "He does love you. He just doesn't know how to say it."

Not saying anything, Violet stood there for a minute as Alicia fell back asleep.

Violet eventually made her way into Nick's room and laid down beside him. In an instant, his arms were around her and pulled her closer to him. He needed her just as much as she needed him. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

 **-x-x-x-**

"Nick?"

Violet heard Liza's familiar voice come from behind them. Nick and Violet had been lounging in the sun on the deck chairs for the last two hours, uninterrupted until now. Violet had hoped Nick would trust her enough to tell her where he was getting his fix. She had her suspicions but had nothing to prove them right.

"Nick." Liza said his name again but sounded closer.

"What?" Nick asked as Liza and a woman they didn't know stood in front of him.

"This is Dr. Exner." Travis' ex-wife introduced the woman they didn't know.

"Hi." Nick said to be polite. Violet was confused to why the doctor wanted to see Nick. She couldn't know he was an addict needing something to ween him off the drugs. Not unless Liza told her.

I understand you may be in need of methadone." The Doctor spoke getting straight to the point. Violet frowned at her not liking the woman already. There was something extremely dodgy about her. She didn't trust her, even though she said she's a doctor.

"Well, I would love methadone," Nick started making the young woman next to him roll her eyes. "if I was trying to kick, which I've already done."

Violet wanted to hit him with the book that was in her hand. What he said was a lie. But she knew he wouldn't tell the truth. He didn't want anyone to know he was getting his fix from somewhere else.

"When's the last time you used?" Exner asked as she started to check him over without asking if she could.

"Uh, I don't know. When did the world end? Couple of days before that." Another lie.

"What's this?" Travis voice was heard coming from behind everyone.

"Overdue house calls. I'm Dr. Exner." The Doctor introduced herself this time.

"Travis. Can't tell you how happy  
we are to see you." Travis said almost looking relieved. "Um, is something wrong with Nick?"

"No, I'm fine."

"He's fine." Violet spoke up at the same time as Nick spoke. They all looked at her like they had just noticed she was there. She glared at the doctor.

Nick looked at his soon to be step-father. "But your ex-wife, man, she's a NARC. Told this lady I was the neighborhood dope fiend."

"I'm gonna check your blood pressure." Exner told Nick ignoring his comment about her assistant.

Travis also ignored it and begun to question the doctor. Violet went bavk to her magazine but listened closely to their conversation.

"So are you the one that decides who goes to this facility?"

"Well, I have some help, but, yes." The Doctor answered vaguely.

"Like Doug Thompson?" Travis said mentioning the neighbor who went missing, leaving his wife and children in a panic.

"I can't discuss other patients."

"Excuse him. He worries  
about everyone else." Liza interrupted.

"Your friend is in good hands." Exner tried to reassure Travis. Violet didn't buy it. She didn't buy Exners whole deal. "Just like Hector Ramirez. Just like Griselda will be."

Violet looked towards Nick in time to see the expression on Nick's face change at the mention of Mr. Ramirez. She glared at him now know knowing where he was going. She wanted to slap him. She hated how when it came to getting high, finding his next fix, be only thought of himself and not other people, especially when he took it from someone who needed it more than he did.

"You okay, Nick?" It wasn't just Violet who noticed Nick's change in mood.

"Yeah." Nick lied. At least now he had the decency to look guilty. "Uh, yeah, yeah. Is Mr. Ramirez okay?"

"Congestive heart disease is manageable." Exner gave a small nod pressing her stethescope to his chest. "Your heart rate's elevated."

"You're a very attractive woman." He said with a charming smile which made Violet roll her eyes.

Once the doctor had packed everything away and walked with Travis and Liza to the front of the house, Violet closed the magazine and put it to the side before narrowing in on Nick.

He looked back at her, his charming smile on his face but he had guilt in his eyes.

"You were using Mr. Ramirez's morphine?" She scolded him just loud enough for them to hear. She didn't want the doctor to come back. "And don't bother trying to sweet talk me. It won't work."

Nick looked down at the ground looking ashamed. He didn't say anything knowing whatever she had to say, she was right.

"How could you be so selfish? He's clearly dying, even though doctor dodgy said it was manageable. You were taking the one thing that was making it easier for him. I've never been so disappointed in you."

She got out of the chair she was sitting in and headed inside. She knew she sounded harsh but she felt it needed to be said. Unlike his mother, Violet said what she felt. She didn't keep quiet or bundle it up because she was afraid it would hurt him. Someone needed to tell him how they honestly felt when he did something like that just so he knew what he was making them feel.

She went into Nick's room and laid down on his bed. She needed to calm down before she even looked at him again. Sometimes he made her so mad she couldn't be around him, in fear she would say something she would regret, not for his sake but for her own.

Alicia was right.

Nick had always had her heart and he always found a new way to break it. Doing things like he just did, that's what broke it the most.

"Vi?" She heard her name being said and looked towards the door seeing Maddie. "Have you seen Nick?"

"Try Mr. Ramirez's home." She told the only mother figure she's had since after her own mother died.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked noticing the scowl on her unofficial daughters face.

"I'm fine Maddie," she tried to reassure her but Maddie didn't believe her. It was too bad she wasn't this observant with her own son or she would have known what he had been up to.

"If you need to talk about anything, you come find me, okay?" The blonde told her. She nodded and watched Maddie walk away.

Getting up from the bed, Violet picked up one of her shoe boxes off the shelf across from the bed. Sitting back on the bed, she lifted the lid and pulled out a stack of photos. On the top there was one of her and Nick. They were about five years old, sitting on the swings at the local park and holding hands. Nick's dark hair had been cut short while Violet's was shoulder length after just having it cut. The photo was taken by her mom.

Moving the photo to the bottom pile, she couldn't help but chuckle at the next one. It was of her, Alicia and Rebecca doing the see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil monkeys they'd seen on a poster in a shop. Violet was in the middle with her hands over her ears, Rebecca had her hand over her mouth and Alicia's eyes were covered by her hands. They had it all backwards but neither of them could care less.

The next photo was of her and Justin. Justin was holding her when she was a baby. She remembered her mom telling her that they had only been home five minutes before Justin begged them to let him hold her.

The next one was of Rebecca holding her and the one after that was of all three of them, Rebecca holding infant Violet while Justin sat behind Rebecca looking over her shoulder at baby Violet.

She kept going through her photos until she landed on her most favorite one. It was of her and her mom. Violet couldn't have been more than two or three months old. Her mother was sitting in the old wooden rocking chair their father had destroyed in a fit of rage after her mom's death. She was looking down at the infant in her arms so lovingly it made Violet's heart ache. She missed her mom more than anything.

Violet didn't know her mom as well as she hoped since the young woman had died while Violet was only young. She didn't get to know just how lovely and wonderful the woman was, how big her heart was and just how beautiful she was on the inside as well as the outside. She always knew her mom must have been one hell of a woman when she was alive because when she died, her once loving and vibrant father became nothing but a shell of the man he use to be. He was never the same after his wife died.

Instead of putting the photos back in the box, she put them in her back pack. That way if they had to leave she wouldn't have to worry about taking the box with her.

Setting aside the box and bag she grabbed the other shoe box and opened it. Inside this one was small trinkets. There was bracelet that belonged to Rebecca. Violet clearly remembered the day she bought it for Rebecca's birthday. She had stolen some of her dad's money to buy it. He drunk to realize it had gone missing and when he was sober he always thought he'd used it to buy more drink. Rebecca wore it every day until the day before she died. Rebecca had given it back to her along with her suicide note.

Violet took the bracelet out of the box and put it around her left wrist, latching the hook together before pulling out the next item - a necklace Nick had given her for her 13th birthday.

The next item was the first letter Justin had written her while he was going through his training. She didn't know why she kept it but now she was glad she did. She put it in the bag with the photos.

The last items in the box were her mother's wedding and engagement rings. She had hid them from her father and sister, afraid they would pawn them to keep their addictions growing. Pulling the rings out of the box, she unhooked the necklace and threaded the chain through the rings. She put the necklace on and stood to face the mirror, her left hand reached up and touched the rings, her sisters bracelet on full display. She wanted to be close to her family without having to go back to the house. This was the only way she knew how.

-x-x-x-

Violet didn't come out of Nick's room until she heard Alicia knocking on a door and calling out to Nick.

Concerned, she got up from her friends bed and walked to where Alicia was outside the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" She asked the younger girl worried.

"Nick's shut himself in there. He won't let me in to see it he's okay." She sighed exasperated.

"Let me try," Violet told her. Alicia stepped aside to let her in front of the door. Violet knocked and called out to the shaggy haired young man. "Nicky, it's me. Can you let me in?"

It was silent for a few seconds before they heard the lock unlock. Violet pushed open the door she slipped inside shutting the door behind her.

She took one look at Nick and knew something had happened. He was trying to hide his face but Violet saw the bruise that had formed.

She gently cupped his face with both hands, taking in his face."

"Who did that to you?" She asked, frowning slightly, not at him but whoever had done it. An urge to protect him washed over her as he cowered away from her. She had seen him scared before but not this scared. Whoever had hit him, had scared him.

"Stop, its okay Nick. Let me just have a look." She said trying to sooth him. She didn't like seeing him like.

When he didn't back away from her, she took a closer look at the mark on his face. "Who did that to you? Are you okay? You want to talk about it?"

He shook his head no as pulled her closer to him.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." She rubbed his back as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. "It's okay. It's okay."

Violet held the broken boy until he pulled away. She gently wiped the remaining tears away from his cheeks. Even though she wanted to know who did this to him she knew she wasn't going to get an answer right now.

Instead she reached up and gently brushed her lips against his. She didn't know what had come over her. She didn't know if it was because they were so close right now or something else.

Stepping back from him, her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red mostly from embarrassment. She was about to walk out of the bathroom when Nick pulled her back towards him and crushed his lips to hers in a desperate kiss.

When they both pulled away for air, they couldn't stop looking at each other, both of them not knowing what to say. Neither of them moved until they heard unfamiliar voices coming from outside the bathroom.

Leaving the bathroom they were confronted by soldiers carrying the injured Griselda out of the house on a stretcher, Dr Exner and Liza following behind her.

"Sir, I'll need you to wait." One of the soldiers told Griselda's husband, Daniel.

"All right..."

"No, that's okay. That's his wife." The soldier was told.

"I have two names." The soldier carrying a clipboard spoke.

"Griselda Salazar, Daniel Salazar." Daniel said.

Violet felt Nick's arm go around her waist. She begun to bite her nails, a feeling that this was about to go very badly washing over her.

"No, not you." The soldier spoke again. "Nicolas Clark."

"What?" Maddie said as everyone looked at the soldier, shocked and confused.

"Come on, man. Free medical, care of the US Military." The soldier ignored the confused looks, everyone was giving him.

Alicia turned to look at her brother, "Run."

Nick gently shoved Violet out of the way so she wouldn't get hurt. She landed on her butt on the bathroom floor as chaos insued.

Everyone was yelling and screaming as the military men grabbed a hold of Nick. Everyone was trying to stop them which resulted in Chris getting hurt. Maddie ran after them as they hauled a screaming Nick into the back of one of the vehicles.

"NICK!" Violet yelled as she ran out the door. She stood next to Maddie trying to reason with the soldiers.

"He's not sick," she kept repeating. "It's a mistake, he's not sick. I can take care of him. Please."

"I need him." Violet told them but nobody heard her as Maddie kept pleading to get her son back and Travis kept asking to speak to someone.

There pleas fell on deaf ears as the vehicles started to move. Violet watched as her heart broken once more watching them drive away. She began to cry for what felt like the hundredth time.


End file.
